ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Lesfer
Nadia Lesfer is The main Protagonist and the title character of Fairy Tales of Nadia, a Student of "taher sfar' school, and one of the main cast of Samantha Nyte's Groupie, the daughter of Adel Lesfer and the incarnation of Dania Nashca 'Design & History:' Initially, Nadia is white Pink Haired Girl, she also got her eye colours pink. In 2005 a first attempt of this Character with a first Name as "Caroline", the Name was updated in 2007 to "Nadia", the main design had a small difference, since the creation, Nadia had pink EyeLiners, however, they have been removed as they seemed useless, Nadia's first Fairy Form was left for Dania, Her new one is 70% similar, she has a crown with non existing letter, a collar with a shape of heart, while Dania's back view of the outfit is covered, Nadia's is revealed, except it's not seen due to her hair and wings, she is wearing a Gold belt, An armless top, skirt, and long Boots (they look similiar to her boots when in normal mode), Dania's boots are shorter, instead of wearing gloves.Nadia has Bracelets which are based on Wonder Woman's . In First Meeting, Nadia appeared to be wearing pantyhoses, however in 2008's design, she was not wearing any pantyhose as it was not thought to be added to the character, Most of her debut human design remained till no w, however they have not appeared yet. Give Nadia A Break, It was suggested that Nadia's outfit should be less revealing since The episode was about Ramadhan, and short skirts are forbidden to wear during the month, so i came up with a a small design for the episode such as: Shirt, short pants, high heels, and a Fez. New redesigns of Nadia have given major changes on so many levels: She got several hair bangs (one on the top of her head, forehead...) She retrains her usual Purple T-Shirt, Skirt and Pink Ballet flats, but with Black long socks, her eye-style changed, also got longer hair. 'Personality:' 'Manga:' Nadia is calm, White hearted and Nice, she's always behaving innocently and makes some little mistakes, she's Also smart and Creative, however she's so emotional and depressed, she's a confused Teenager as sometimes she doesn't know what to do.Nadia's emotional spirit is disappearing starting from The ST alking Dead, which is shown she is getting more self-confident, She disapproves some inappopriate behaviour of her father sometimes, however she was never let to critisize them as her father gets tempered and angry, she gets agressive when she gets abused or harassed sexually, in which ends up beating her abusers, in which she feels that she is endagered, or she transforms and uses her powers to destroys those who try to abuse her, like she has beaten a group of perverts in Nadia vs Android, but they manage to capture her in Ransom for Her using a colloar that negates super powers,eventually, she beats them again without being touched. Nadia Calls Names accidently, especially when she's angry, she Called Fathia "Flat Haired Girl" in First Meeting, or says "what the hell" when she's tempered as she doesn't think of the words she says in such these situations. Nadia's usual Buddies are: Samantha Nyte, Fathia One, "UNNAMED" and Jihed Zafar, She meets them in Secondary School, Her house, Sam's House and a secret place called "The Lair". In "First Meeting" All other Chracters started appearing, Except Samantha Nyte which she firstly appeared in "Fairy's Birth",Nadia's best friend is Samantha Nyte, she often ask her as the best source of advices, which it was revealed in "Tape my barrels please!",Nadia lacks social Skills since she has been bullied all the time by Fiona for herself, She was Obviously Dumped by her first Ex Boyfriend for not being attractive enough, which it contradicts the fact the she is the Most beautiful characters among the gang, but she manages to have another boyfriend whos his name is William tsukyo, he's a recurring Anime character. 'Anime' The Anime character is similar to the comic's, however, in anime, She shows an agressive way to dfend herself or respond degrading or humiliating comments against her, she is always in a quarrel with Fathia regrading the same old topic in some episodes, she shows a face of annoyance towards habits or actions in which are considered annoying, or disappointing, she often beats Jihed for acting pervert towards Samantha or Fathia..just like the comic, she has the same powers, but in the anime, she manages to escape from Skull Shell before it is too late, whereas in the comic, she was never caught inside the castle, she also destroyed the Bolt Worm kiwi, in which she attracted civilans and police, she also has a magic pet that can provide her with protection and powers. 'Biography:' Nadia Lesfer was Born in 6 June 1995, in Paris, France, She was bold as her hair started growing in the age of 3, Her father Adel Lesfer had argued with her Mother George de la Marie regrading moving The girl to Tunisia or keeping her in France, few days He Divorced his wife, and took Nadia with him to Tunisia where the child started Studying in Mahdia in the age of 5, it was difficult for her to learn Arabic as French is her native language, but she learned it well in the end of the first Grade in the primary school, in the age of 8, Nadia got an adopted old sister who Adel called her "Nada". The 12 years old New step sister was actually a child keeper was hired by Adel because he's busy, Nadia loves her step sister, she always counts on her with certain situations, she was happy until Adel married another Wife, who he had problems with her and beated her in front of the little Nadia, the little girl got troubled psychologicly due to her parent's disputation, but thanks to her Step-sister Nada, Nadia got much better, In the age of 14, Nadia grown up and she started realizing that there can Never be a perfect life, a life without problems, few months later, she got kidnapped by David mc Ekra and she got rescued from him after few days, once David Got arrested, A group of doctors confirmed that Nadia is Fine and nothing suspecious had happened to her,but since that day she hated David for what he did, he forced her to date his son against her will. 'Abilities' Nadia has a fire super powers, She found her fire powers when she was attacked by the "Electro worm" in the haunted castle, where Nadia set the dead princess' spirit who got into Nadia's body and printed a fire symbol in her forehead in the first episode "Fairy's Birth", in unreleased part of "Nadia and the Naked pig" Nadia discovers that she has 5 lives and she can respawn after death like video games upon being destroyed by the Anatomy destroyer Acid, Nadia Has Become able to possess Dania's power, She can see behind masks, flesh, or even solid many hidden things, she was able to learn that Wael was one of the bartender's clients, she also became able to hear from further distances, or feel abnormal things happen, one of her eyes goes Cyan while using her power, however her new powers make her throw up blood as soon as she sees Pentagrams. 'Trivia:' *Nadia's Personality is based on Many female kinds ,occupations, feelings, and Social deals. The 16 years old French-Tunisian Girl was made with the inspiration of true lives of Mixture of both nationalities traditions. I formed her as a girl who is not like any girls in earth, she hates making-up, gossiping...she's also Gorgeous, kind and sensible ,with some of my habits. These characteristics led me to create: bullies, jealous girls, and some haters... *The Total design of Nadia was Made from Scratch (see design above) *The Boots Nadia wears represent an old model of Stiletto boots (see the picture). *The Debut Name of The Character was (Caroline). *Nadia's last Name is a pun of the Author's name, it can be considered as a joke. *Most of Nadia's Favorite Games, series, hobbies, are based on the Author himself. *Yei Tisumi , a Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Character Counterpart of this. Nadia Lesfer/Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Fairies Category:Female